wssfandomcom-20200222-history
3XG-01DD Gundam Deathscythe Despoina
= = The 3XG-01DD Gundam Deathscythe "Despoina" (aka ' ''Mischievous Siren ) is the Quicksilver Duchess form of the '''3XG-01D Gundam Deathscythe (Basic Form) in Gundam Build Fighters: Build Force. The unit is built and piloted by Mizuki __TOC__ Technology & Combat Characteristics The Malicious Temptress Attire of the 3XG-01D, a more feminine/slenderer design with a seductress-themed of the stereotypical female vampires or vampiric succubus. Designed to look like a mischievous, erotic femme fatale, but having the weapons of sadistic and graceful dominatrix. A pair of Active Cloak Beam Deflection Barrier is similarly placed at the back of the waist but slightly higher. This version of the bat wings are skinnier and thinner than the Selene Attire's active cloak, and does not form a skirt when closed. Instead, it retracts when not in use like a bat's. The wings featured more thrusters pods and verniers that increase the maneuverability and mobility, hence the title "Quicksilver".The feet were replaced with high heels with very sharp silts, and spikes mounted on most of the joint armors. The backpack is similar to the original's with the exceptional of one nozzle protrusion omitted, replaced with a sheath piece. Other than the feminine Gundam Deathscythe's parts being slimmer, Despoina Attire retained most of the 3XG-01D's appearance. Correspond with the supersonic agility and accelerated maneuverability, the Desponia Attire's main weapon is a longer, slightly large version of the original beam scythe. Also due to the high speed trait, the silts and spikes can serve as blades when the mobile suit is moving, slicing or chipping the enemies into pieces or injuring them. An optional small, rounder version of the Buster Shield is carried on the left arm, with a built-in retractable/extendable chain whip. The combat style differs from the others, despite also wielding a large scythe and having quick agility. The combat style is similar to most stereotypical demon succubus, as they taunt and tease their opponents, while dodging most of their attacks and hardly countering. "She" either sadistically deceive her opponents with a bluff opening or chance as a tease or immediately amputating them leaving the main body helpless on the ground. This form has the most expressive gestures as a sadistic temptress compared to the rest of the attires. Examples: "giggling", placing the finger on "her" or opponent's "lips" or "cheeks", and wrapping "her" arms around her target. Despite the emotional motion, Mizuki still have an blank expression on her face. Probably wanted to add some characteristics to the attire; however, she rarely use this form because of certain reasons. Armaments ;*"Sakura" Large Beam Scythe :A longer version of the Beam Scythe, featuring a slightly larger Beam Emitter than the original. Also feature a slightly smaller version of the emitters at the other end of the staff, projecting a smaller beam blade. This weapon was create to correspond the high agility of the Desponia Attire, an idea that if the original Deathscythe and Deathscythe Hell focus on speed instead of stealth. ;*High Heel Silts :A thin spike underneath the heels of the feet. It is use similarly to the retractable combat knives of the Gundam Astray Blue Frame Second L, but can not be taken out to be use as handhelds or retractable. Sometimes, it is use to how real life high-heel-wearing dominatrix when tormenting her victims or a masochist by stepping on them. Work as dashing blades when the form Desponia moves in a speed of mach 5. ;*Joint Armor Spikes :All around the body are decorative spikes that can be use as blades in close combat or in dashing attacks. The spikes are durable against beam blades and shots, and its raw strength is enough to puncture an heavy armored mobile suit. Special Equipment & Features ;*Active Cloak Beam Deflection Barrier :A bat-like field generators wings similar to the original Deathscythe Hell's and Selene Attire's wings. It features multiple thrusters pods and verniers increasing the mobility and maneuverability, making it the fastest out of all the attires. The wings are thinner than the original and located slightly above the rear. Doesn't fold into a skirt, instead, retract like a normal bat's wings or vampire's. ;*Stealth System :A system that places the Gunpla off the radars and scanners, making it unnoticeable to the opponent’s sensors, and keeps the element of surprise in the pilot’s hands. ;*Hyper Jammer ECM Suite :The nozzles protruding from the backpack scatter jamming particles which scramble the enemy's radar and cameras. Features twice the jamming power than that of the original Deathscythe and Deathscythe Hell combined, but only featuring one nozzle since the sheath replaced the other. Used to perform surprise/ambush assaults. ;*Prism Particle Coating :A coating that bent the light around the Gunpla, rendering the model completely invisible and disrupted enemy sensors. Used to perform surprise/ambush assaults, especially appearing behind an enemy unit and start to seductively flirt with him/her/it. Special Attacks ;*Serenity’s End (Crescent Bloodlust Finale) :It is unknown whether the "Desponia" form of the 3XG-01D can use the infamous skill. ;*Death is Blossoming :A powerful move involving going to hypersonic speed, and decapitating and amputating the enemies. The attack starts with the area darkening like a theater stage, and sakura petals will be blown across the arena. The Temptress will pose gracefully like Selene's, and then gives her doomed victims a small, alluring giggle. She disappears in front of everyone's eyes, and reappears to slice everyone up. The stage slowly brightens as the sakura blooms upon the "bloodied" battlefield, as she giggles again in satisfaction. Optional Equipment ;*"Aphrodite's Mirror" (Buster Targe) :A small, round version of the Buster Shield typically carried on the left arm, with a built-in retractable/extendable chain whip. As strong as the Active Cloak Barrier and Buster Shield combined, with a reflecting or ricocheting beam coating that returns the beam attack from enemies, hence the name. :;*"Love Bite" Chain ::A chain whip that wraps around the shield. Used to trip or entangle opponents, sometimes gabbing them like a lasso. Each chain segment can generate a low-power beam blade that can be used to cut through enemies and their armors. ;*"Kiss of Death" Crossbow :Despite the attire granting the 3XG-01D exceptional speed, "she" has a crossbow that fires specific variety of arrows. It's main trigger body doubles as a low-powered sub-machine pistol. Used mostly to scare the enemy, or mess with the enemy's unit, but can be deadly to unexpected victims. History Notes & Trivia *The name “Desponia” is Greek meaning “mistress” or "lady". Name of a daughter of Demeter and Poseidon in Greek mythology. * Category:Gundam Mobile Weapons